


Bath Time

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Merman!AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, for tumblr, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://checkertheflag.tumblr.com/post/102032642307/can-i-be-cheeky-and-ask-for-some-webbonso-mermaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eifelblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eifelblitz/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr but I feel there may be more of these to come… 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right Rob…" Mark says down the phone, turning off the taps on the steaming, full bath. "Well, I'll have a look tomorrow when I'm down there…" Mark listens intently as he paces out of the bathroom and towards the window overlooking the lagoon. The sun is setting low on the horizon, painting the sky in gorgeous oranges and pinks. "Again?" Mark exasperates as Rob explains how another set of notes have mysteriously been ruined. He sighs as he watches the small splashes emit from the water. There they are. It's as if they know they're no longer being observed.  

“Maybe we should set up some nocturnal observations.” Mark suggests, not for the first time. Rob, again, tells him there is no need. “So we’re back to square one tomorrow morning?” _Again._ “Alright. See you then then…” Hanging up the phone, Mark rests his elbows on the windowsill, exasperating. He can see them playing around in the setting sun. Why can Rob not see that this is potentially the time they need to be obtaining their results? Maybe the mermaids are nocturnal? Maybe that’s why they can’t get any results.

Mark wonders if Fernando is down there, mucking around with the others he can see. Maybe the Spanish mermaid will tell him some stuff. It’s always been the merman with the red tail that he’s seen, observed. But Fernando refuses to come anywhere near him if he’s got his camera or his notepad. Mark shakes his head, heading back to the bathroom so he can unwind for the night. He needs to be fresh for tomorrow morning. Maybe he can work out what the hell Rob is doing with all of his notes.

But something has him stopping in his track; the splash of water that soaks into his sock as he steps into the room. His frown drops into surprise as he looks at the bath, watching Fernando splash playfully, making a mighty mess.

“I… Fernando?” Mark frowns, looking around the room for some kind of explanation. Fernando giggles at him, stilling in the warm water.

“Your bath is small…” Fernando grins. Mark stays in the doorway.

“What… How did you get in there?” Mark is completely bemused. There is no logic. How Fernando has managed this is amazing in itself. Fernando smirks, lying back and tucking his hands under his head as if he’s sunbathing.

“Am magic Alonso.” He grins. Mark raises his eyebrow, folding his arms.

“Really?” Fernando opens his eyes, suddenly looking a little worried. His eyes gaze around the bathroom as if he’s looking for something. “What?”

“Are no cameras…?” Fernando suddenly panics. Mark just laughs, moving forwards.

“I don’t keep cameras in here, mate.” Fernando physically relaxes.

“Ok…” Fernando smiles, relaxing back. He is startled; splashing more water out of the bath as Mark runs his hands gently over the exposed end of Fernando’s tail.

“Sorry.” Mark blushes. He takes Fernando’s small smile as an Ok to do it again. “I thought it would be scaly…” Mark comments, breaking the thick silence. Fernando laughs lightly at that.

“Am not a fish.”

“Debatable.” Mark shrugs with a smile. He gets a face full of water for his comment. “It’s cold.”

“The water?”

“Your tail.” Mark comments, drying his face with a towel. Fernando rolls onto his stomach, looking back at his tail as he moves it through the air.

“Does not fit.”

“Tell me again how you got in here?” Mark asks, settling down sitting in front of the bath and leaning his back against it. He looks up at Fernando who pretends to zip his lips shut. “Right… So are all you mermaids bath stealers?”

“Mer _man._ ” Fernando stresses, slapping Mark lightly with his tail. Mark laughs at him as Fernando rests his chin on his folded arms. He likes it when he makes Mark laugh; it’s pleasant.

“Apologies.” Mark smirks, showing he doesn’t really mean it. “But I didn’t run that for you.”

“Wanted to see you…” Fernando admits sheepishly. He knows he’s being a massive hypocrite by being here with Mark. Wasn’t it him who had been persistent that Felipe spent no time with Rob? But this is different... Mark calms Fernando. He makes him laugh and he doesn’t act like a scientist. There are no needles and tests and being kept in big glass tanks being put on display. It’s just soft words and gentle jokes. Fernando finds he enjoys his time with Mark more than he does when he’s with the other Mermen. Even if that does mean being squashed into a stolen bath. “Have not been down recently.”

“I’ve been busy.” Mark admits sadly. “But I’ve missed you.” Fernando blushes cutely.

“Have missed you too.”

“So does this mean that you’re going to steal all of my baths? I do rather like them, mate.”

“Can share.” Fernando suggests, trying to move over and create some space for Mark. He only achieves creating a wave and soaking Mark’s shoulders. “Sorry.” The Spaniard winces as Mark springs up. “Maybe not…”

“I would have got in the shower, mate.” Mark laughs, reaching for a towel and trying fruitlessly to dry himself. He observes Fernando, who has roll onto his back again and is watching the end of his tail, flapping it aimlessly. “Are you cold?” Mark asks, genuinely caring. Fernando tries to shift but there is no use, he can’t fit the rest of his tail in the small bath.

“Ahh…” He winces as Mark’s warm hand comes down on his cold tail again. Mark sends him a sorrow filled look.

“Can you sit up?” Mark tries, helping Fernando to slide some more of his tail under the warm water.

“End does not fit…” Fernando says as Mark tries to keep him warm. “Stop, stop! Is too big.” Fernando is right; his flippers are too big to fit into the bath.

“Hold still. Don’t go anywhere.” Mark says, leaving the bathroom.

“Could not even if I want to!” Fernando’s voice sounds from the bathroom as Mark grabs a bucket from the side. _Yeah right._ Mark thinks with a smile. _You snuck in here somehow._ “What are you doing?” Fernando frowns as Mark returns. The Australian doesn’t answer, simply filling the bucket of bath water and tipping it slowly over Fernando’s flippers. The Spaniard sighs staidly, relaxing back in the bath.

“Better?” Mark smiles gently, repeating the process. Fernando nods. “So I’m going to have to invest in a bigger bath then?”

“Maybe get a swimming pool.” Fernando opens his eyes, his voice excited. “Have always wanted to get in one of those.”

“When you have the whole sea out there?”

“The sea is cold….”

“I thought you were used to that?” Mark frowns a little, pouring more water onto Fernando.

“The lagoon is warm… Like the bath…” Fernando sighs, keeping his words under check as he pats the water lightly with his hands. Mark just nods.

“So you don’t go into the sea?”

“Why would we?” Fernando bites his lip. Has he said too much?

“Fair point.” Mark nods, sending more water running back into the bath off Fernando’s flippers. “Maybe I’ll have to come and test your theory…”

“Huh?” Fernando frowns. Mark locks their eyes together.

“Maybe I’ll have to find out if the lagoon is as warm as the bath.” Fernando visibly shivers. Swimming with Mark? He couldn’t think of anything better.

“Maybe you will.” Fernando smiles, with promise in his voice.


End file.
